


Too Little Too Late (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve tries to get back with Y/N after their recent breakup.





	Too Little Too Late (Steve Harrington x reader)

As I parked my car on my driveway, I was on my way out towards my house. A figure that was standing in front of the door stopped me; it was too familiar too miss.

How could I forget how he looked like? He was someone I loved so deeply and also someone that broke my heart.

‘What are you doing here?’ I questioned Steve as I approached my door. I had a tiring day at school and I didn’t want to be bothered with more stress.

‘I came to talk to you.’

'Well, what is it?’ It’s been a month since he broke things off with me; he said that he couldn’t be in a serious relationship anymore after we dated for 9 months.

It broke my heart for him to leave but I didn’t mind him taking a break from our relationship. I understood that sometimes you needed a breather and have the time to think.

'I’m ready for us to be together again.’

My mind was instantly filled with anger and confusion. Steve couldn’t just come to me whenever he wanted to just to claim me and then throw away.

'Do you hear what’s coming out of your mouth right now?’ I tried my best not to sound like I was fuming but it was hard to keep everything in.

Steve sighed, 'I’m sorry. I realized that it was stupid to leave you and now, I need you.’

'Funny it took you a whole month.’

'Baby, I’m sorry. Please.’ He took a step towards me as he spread his arms for a hug.

Quickly, I backed away. 'No, you can’t do that.’

'I thought you’d be happy to see me.’

Something in my head suddenly snapped and tears started falling from my eyes. I didn’t know whether to be sad or upset, but all I knew was that it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all.

How could he just treat me like some kind of toy at a store? I wasn’t someone who he can trash and pick back up whenever it was convenient for him. If he really loved me, he knew not to put me in this pain.

'Babe, I didn’t mean to make you cr-’

'You don’t get to call me that.’ I sniffled as I interrupted him. 'You can’t treat me like this. I loved you.’

He took a step forward, grabbing onto my hand. 'That’s why I’m here, Y/N.’

Jerking my hand away from him, I wiped my tears away. 'Steve, you don’t get it do you? You can’t ask me to be back with you whenever you feel like it. I have feelings too.’

'I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’ll feel this way. I was hoping we’d be happy together again.’ Steve’s upsetting expression spread across his face as my tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

'You can’t tell me you want a break one day then a month later come back to me like nothing happened.’ I took a deep breath, 'You can’t play with my heart like that.’

'So… what do we do?’ I could tell that Steve was sincere; The way he looked at me is the exact same look he gave me when he first told me he loved me. But this wasn’t right; I knew that in the long run, it’ll probably be for the best to keep it the way things were.

As much as I loved him, I couldn’t do it to myself or to him to jump back into a relationship. I needed time to process all of this, just like the time when I had to be okay with Steve leaving me.

'I hate that I pained you like this, Y/N. I made a terrible mistake and I wish I can fix this.’ Steve’s eyes looked watery as he glanced at me.

There was a moment of silence, I didn’t know what to say to him. Nothing that he can do or say will fix this situation.

Steve sighed once again, showing frustration. 'I guess I was too late huh.’

'Maybe.’


End file.
